full_violetta_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Natalia Vidal
Natalia "Naty" Vidal is one of the students at Studio On Beat and is Ludmila's sidekick and best friend. However, she is more of a servant to Ludmila than her friend. She knows that Ludmila would betray her if there was something in it for her, but she stays with her anyway, hoping that it would help her become a diva as well. As of Season 2, she becomes a little more confident, she also became friends with Violetta, Francesca and Camila and sang with them for YouMix. She also became Maxi's girlfriend and they kissed three times. Ludmila doesn't want them together and tried many times to break them up, but Naty always forgave her. Naty is portrayed by Alba Rico. Personality Naty is a nice girl but she keeps her true personality hidden to herself in order to please Ludmila. She is fashionable and looks down on the other girls. Deep down, she is a very insecure girl who believes that the only way to success is to be part of the cool crowd. She is lost and is trying to find her way in the world. She is a very good singer, but most people wouldn't know it because Ludmila doesn't let her sing. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beggining of the series, Naty was a part of the "cool crowd", along with Ludmila, León and Andrés. She isn't mean, but she has to act a lot like Ludmila. Ludmila treats her like a puppy, and sometimes Naty gets angry with her, because when Ludmila is doing something bad, she always blames Naty for it. She fell in love once, with a guy called Gustavo, and she thought it was her true love, but he only used her to get closer to Ludmila; then Naty got angry and she didn't want to see him anymore. When Naty was offered the role in the big show, Ludmila got very angry with her. Naty changed her atitude for some time, and began to act a lot like Ludmila. Although, she was too nervous, so Violetta had to take her role. Part 2 At the end of Season 1, Naty started to become more independent. When her sister, Lena, came to the Studio, Naty started to change and she became a better person, but when Lena left the Studio, she went back to Ludmila. She started to develope her feelings for Maxi, and he felt the same for her, but it didn't go well, because Ludmila is always in the way of their relationship. She also ended her friendship with Ludmila a couple of times, but she always ended up back at Ludmila. 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning if Season 2, Naty became more independent, and was even mad at Ludmila when she tried to break her and Maxi up, and she even yelled at her. They were still friends though, no matter what. She and Maxi also seemed to get a lot more closer, but once again, Ludmila was there to break them up, because she thought that if Naty gets a boyfriend, she won't have enough time for her; and she also needed help with her and Diego's plan. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, Naty and Maxi started dating and kissed three times. Also, she became friends with Violetta, Francesca and Camila and sang with them for YouMix. She and Federico also participated in the YouMix dance contest, but didn't win; but she and Federico still sticked as good friends and became closer, because Federico and Ludmila started dating and Federico always helped Naty. 'Season 3' Part 1 TBA Part 2 TBA Trivia *She is from Spain but she moved to Buenos Aires because his father is a diplomat * She's not a bad person, it's just that she is insecure and can't find her way. *Her sister is Lena Vidal. *She can play the bass, piano and drums. *She hates being called Nata, but Ludmila usually calls her like that. *She doesn't like it when Ludmila calls her Natalie either. *Naty has a great voice, but Ludmila never lets her sing, so most of the people don't know it. *Ludmila is her best friend, as well as her sidekick but she usually treats Naty like a servant. *Andrés had a crush on her. * Andres tried kissing her in season 1. *She is currently dating Maxi. *She said she can't live without Ludmila, but now she is a better person and has her own path to follow.Camila vs Naty *She is Ludmila's sidekick and as well as her best friend. *She sang the song Peligrosamente Bellas along with Ludmila. *She is kinda lost and confused and she doesn't know her place in the world. *It's possible that she had a crush on Federico. *After her sister, Lena, began on the Studio, she started to become a better and kind person. *She gets nervous very easily. *She mentioned in episode 72 of season 1 that she has some cousins who live in Spain. *In the Dutch version of Violetta she's called Nadia. *In one of the last episodes of Season 2, when she and Federico were about to dance for YouMix, she was very nervous and said that her middle name is Zoza, so she won't have to be the first one to go and dance; but Marotti didn't believe her, so she probably lied. * She and Felipe kissed once, causing her and Maxi to break up, but they got together again. *The name Natalia means 'born on Christmas day'.Meaning of Natalia *She once fell of a stool while playing drums and hurt her hand. *She seems to dislike Napo and Matylda. *She and Federico sang "Tienes El Talento" on the karaoke bar in season 2, episode 65. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Violetta Category:Violetta 2 Category:Violetta 3 Category:Naty related pages Category:Female Characters Category:Love Interests Of Maxi